Hack Life
by Kai152
Summary: Tsukasa is a boy in The Real World. But somehow he comes back from The World into The Real World. But it cost him...Subaru. Tsukasa Subaru
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Wake  
  
Tsukasa walked and walked around Mac Arc. Searching for a way home or a way out of The World. Then he saw her. The only person who he ever felt so strongly about. Subaru. Her short hair went to the side as she walked to him. "Subaru." He whispered, he breathed in her smell. It was the smell of blueberries. Now she was faced to face with the wavemaster. "Tsukasa, I've-" but Tsukasa had wrapped his arms around her, tightly, as if to never let her go. Subaru blushed as he held her to him. "I wish I could be with you in the real world." He said, his voice muffled against her warm body. "I do too. Don't worry. We'll fine a way for you. I promise." Subaru said holding him. He pulled away and looked in to her amber eyes. "Subaru, I-I love you." He said. She felt tears. But how can I? She wondered. I'm in a computer. Then slowly Tsukasa bent his head down towards her lips. Her heart beat faster and faster as he came closer. "Hey, you guys!" shouted a voice. It was Mimiru, Tsukasa's friend. "Mimiru." Tsukasa said. Subaru back away, blushing. "I need to go back." She said and she turned away. Tsukasa looked on as she left. "Subaru!" he called. She looked back. Her amber eyes shone. "Tsukasa?" "I'll come with you." He said. Mimiru grabbed his hand. "Tsukasa, you promised me to help look for a way for you to log out." She said. He looked back at Subaru sadly. "I'm sorry, Subaru." He said. She bent her head down. "I understand. She is your friend. And you should follow her." She said her voice cracking. He saw tears fall from her covered face and knew he had hurt her. "No, Subaru! Wait!" he shouted. But she had already transported away. Tsukasa still stood there with his hand out stretched. Mimiru laughed and pulled him away. Subaru sat in the boat were Ginkan rowed the boat. "My Lady? Are you all right?" her main guardian asked. "Yes, I am. There's nothing wrong." Subaru said. Then she thought back to Tsukasa. How lonely it must be. No able to log out and see the Real World. Having to live in the World. Subaru thought as Ginkan helped her out of the boat. Watching her was Tsukasa. He stood on the canal looking down at them. "Subaru." he said. Then all of a sudden Sora leaped down and kicked Ginkan into the waters then grabbed Subaru. She screamed. "Tsukasa!" she cried. "Subaru!" Tsukasa yelled leaping down and trying to reach her. "Take another step towards Malady and I'll cut her throat." Sora snarled placing a knife to her neck. Tsukasa stopped dead. He looked at the sadness of Subaru and felt her pain. "No, you can't have her." Tsukasa said gripped his staff hard. "Too late, she's already mine." Sora hissed and he and Subaru vanished. Tsukasa stood there. He had done nothing. Nothing at all to stop Sora from taking Subaru, the only person whom cared about him. "Subaru!" he called tears flying from his face. Suddenly Tsukasa felt himself fly form The World and into his body.  
  
The Real World.  
  
His life signs flew off the charts. "Tsukasa!" his mother gasped. Suddenly his brown eyes flew open. "Subaru!" he cried. Then looking around he realized that he was in the real world. "Mom?" he gasped. He had seen his mother since he had logged on. She burst into tears and hugged him. Then he heard doctors shouting. "Hurry! There's another one! And this time a girl!" yelled a doctor. "Mom, what is it?" Tsukasa asked as his mother checked outside to see what was going on. She gasped. Tsukasa got up and went to the door. A girl with long nave blues hair lay on a bed as if dead but she was only in a coma. He had recognized the blue hair. "Subaru." He whispered. What had happen? Why was she like this? Was it because he had been able to log out so The Voice had taken another person to hold? Subaru wheeled pass his room and to the ER. "Subaru!" he yelled. But it was no use Subaru was in a deep sleep and would not wake up until she would be able to log out. 


	2. Author's Note Befre I finish this fanfic...

Author's note:  
  
I do know that Tsukasa is a girl in the real world and I also know that his/her mother is dead. I'm sorry I forgot to put it in but in this fanfiction Tsukasa is a guy in both worlds and the mother is alive and the father is not a child abuser.  
  
Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Subaru  
  
Why can't I log out? I've always done it. But why can't I now? Subaru thought as she lay on a clot in the wastelands. She lay there thinking about nothing. Her dress was dirty and torn and her hair was covered in dust. "Tsukasa, where are you? Please, help me." Subaru said weakly. The Voice was slowly taking her life away by per minute.  
  
The Real World  
  
Tsukasa went to go see Subaru the next day. She lay on her bed in her coma not aware that Tsukasa had entered the room. Her hands rested on her blankets and many machines were hooked up to Subaru to keep her alive. But she was breathing softly on her own. Tsukasa pulled up a chair and sat on it then he took her hand in his. Crying softly he placed it to his heart. "I'm here in the Real World, Subaru, you promised to meet me. Why aren't you here then?" he cried, tears running down his face and on to Subaru's hand. She lay there asleep. "Come on, Subaru, wake up." He begged. But yet she just lay there. Then the nurse came and told Tsukasa that visiting hours were up and he should go back to his own room. Sighing deeply Tsukasa did. As he went into his room he saw two people there. A woman with long blonde hair and wearing green robes and holding a staff and a man with white and blue paint all over his body. "BT! Bear!" Tsukasa gasped. "Hello, Tsukasa, how are you?" Bear asked. "Bear, but how can you be here?" he asked. "We just can. Now listen to us, Tsukasa. Subaru's in danger. I don't know what happened but she is. You must fine a way into The World. Then we can help her." Bear said. "I don't know if I can." Tsukasa said sitting on his bed. They looked at one another. "Tsukasa, you must come back. We will be waiting for you at Dun Loriage. Come if u can. If not then you just lost hope of ever getting Subaru back, ever." BT said, sadly. Then they vanished. Tsukasa sat there. Hopeless at anything. He had to make up his mind, Subaru's life depended on him. He knew that if he failed her that she could die, not just in The World but in The Real World as well. 


End file.
